1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to clutch assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional clutch assembly is composed of several gear wheels axially connected to each other. However, such clutch assembly has the following problems: first, the clutch assembly requires a continuously force to be kept in an engagement status, which uses a great deal of electrical power. Second, an inaccurate positioning of the gear wheels would lead them to become unaligned with each other, which increases the friction between their teeth. Also, noise during processing and abrasion of teeth become serious. Last, such clutch assembly has a complicated structure, which is usually made of more than ten components and leads to the high cost of production. As a result, a clutch assembly solving the above-mentioned problems is required.